


Trust and leather

by Shamsia



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9936020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamsia/pseuds/Shamsia
Summary: Marco does not want to punch or kick Tom when they are making love. Tom may have a solution for it.Fluff and smut.





	

**Trust and leather**

 

It all started with Marco's concern about safety, of course.

He knew he wanted to do it, but he was not sure how he will react if everything ended in... well, a happy ending for him. He was worried about punching or kicking Tom, and even when the demon assured him he was more resistant of what he tough, Marco did not want to hurt him.

“I want it to be safe for both” Marco said “because I love you and I do not want to hurt you.”

They tried to find an answer, and then Tom's gaze fell on Marco's belt.

“I think I may have a solution” the demon said.

.-.

“Like this?”

“Is it confortable for you? The best option is padded handcuffs, but I do not have any at the moment.”

“As weird as it sound, it is not uncomfortable. And I think the bed post will endure it.”

“And the belt?”

“If this does not work... we could try with a more sturdy one.”

Tom's third eye went south, looking at Marco's body while the other two checked the belt to make sure it will not untie in the least opportune moment. Marco has taken off his hoodie and shirt, and the demon was enjoying the view. One lilac hand caressed his side, feeling the muscles and the warmth beneath, and how the initial tension melted in a relaxed body.

“You look so hot” he said, looking at everything he could.

“Me, hot?” Marco giggled.

“Well, you too” he bent and kissed Marco slowly, savouring the moment. Both were in Marco's bed, in Marco's room, and there was no one in the house except for them. He breathed hot puffs of air in the human's neck, and Marco squirmed “Do you want to continue?”

Marco nodded with enthusiasm.

“Tell me, Marco... You have to tell me...” the other said, with a smug grin in his face.

“Oh, for the love of... Yes, Tom, I want you to... ” he blushed “I want to make love with you”

“That is what I wanted to hear, honey”

.-.

Tom insides were hot.

Marco loved it.

.-.

One day, Marco gave Tom a box with a big red ribbon and a shy smile in his face.

They were in the demon's room, listening a Love Sentence CD and chilling on a Saturday morning. Tom, curious, opened the box and saw a pair of padded handcuffs.

“I looked for them... they are my size. A-and I looked for... other things too... If you want to try them. With me” said Marco, blushing.

Tom smile went from happy to predatory in a matter of seconds.

“Which ones and when do you want to try it?” he asked, with a low voice.

.-.

The padded handcuffs had adventage about the belt.

They were made to endure jerks and pulls, and Tom's bed was more resistant than Marco's. Besides, it did not left any marks, even after all the pulling and jerking Marco put on them. At least, up until now.

Tom was kissing the back of his head, with one hand in Marco's leg and the other in Marco's penis, stroking up and down with eager. A little ring of fire kept the handcuffs, and Marco's arms, up, and when Tom's tongue licked his neck, the brunette let a cry of pleasure and surprise escape his lips, while his arms pulled once again, unable to let himself free.

Marco smiled.

.-.

Then, Tom asked him if he wanted to try another way to use belts. Special belts made to keep his arms behind his back, so he could move but not use his arms. Marco said he liked the idea.

When he felt the cold leather touching his hot skin, he shuddered with anticipation. It was like letting himself being embraced by Tom's strong arms, knowing he will be safe. And then Tom trow his arms around Marco, holding him close, when the last bucle was in place. He began to tremble, and Marco, a little confused and concerned, asked him what was wrong.

“N-nothing” he said, tree red eyes avoiding two brown “It's just... I am so happy. I can... I can do this with... with you, Marco. I never... never had someone trust me... so much”

Marco felt himself melt, and kissed Tom's head with tenderness.

“You are so cute, Tom. And nice. And warm, literal and figurative, and hot. I am so lucky to have you with me”

Toms hug got a little tighter, and when he raised his eyes to look at him, he only found warmth in the other boy's eyes.

.-.

The leather against silk feel good.

Marco's hands were free, not like his wrists, so he could grab the silk sheets while Tom, above him, thrusted inside of him. He could hear the smack of sweated flesh on sweated flesh, their ragged breaths, smell the scent of both of them, a mix of sweat and lust, the same he felt in his mouth after Tom kissed him, toying with his tongue. His eyes were closed, Tom's tongue was at his neck and a sharp toot made him jolt.

Two hands kept his hips touching the bed, but his back was free and he arched, close, too close, and the strong hands of Tom kept him in place while his thrusting became faster and faster. Marco opened his mouth, feeling how his body began to feel the begin of a wave of pleasure, and when it crashed over him, his grip on the silk was so strong he almost ripped the sheets.

When he came to his senses again, Tom was still thrusting on him, at a faster pace than before, and when he came, Marco's body felt another wave, less powerful but not less welcome than the one before.

God, Tom was beautiful.

With both bodies in the bliss of the afterglow, Marco let himself nuzzle Tom's neck, and the demon below him purred. Two lilac hands went from his back to his buttcheeks, and squeezed. Tom was a warm and confortable mattress.

After a few minutes, Marco told Tom to untie him. With both arms free, he hugged Tom and they let themselves drift into sleep.

.-.

It became a game for them.

One time it was Tom's turn to propose something, and the next it was Marco's. The did not agree in everything, but they tried lots of new things, with different rate of success. It was a fun and delicious game, with clear rules and two willing players.

Wax was okay for Marco, breathplay was not. Tom loved being praised, but disliked daddy kinks. Marco did not mind to roleplay as a princess, and Tom way overjoyred to be his loyal servant and secret lover.

One day, Tom asked Marco if he wanted to try something for a day.

When he explained what he mean, the human blushed, feeling his blood going to south areas of his body, and said yes.

Tom smiled with tenderness.

.-.

The blondfold did not let him see more than darkness, the earmuffs silenced everything around him, and the gag in his mouth did not let him speak, only moan and whimper. He was in Tom's bed, that he knew, but he was not sure about where the demon was, or how many hours he has been in this situation. The padded handcuffs were there, keeping him from leaving the silky and soft surface, tied up but loose, so his hands could grip the sheets or being raised up above his head.

And a ring was keeping him from cumming.

It was a special one Tom gifted him, made from a flexible material to adapt it to his head. It did not just encircle his length in the limit between his penis and his head, but had a little tip to put inside of him, to make extra sure he was not going to cum.

Marco was drooling through the respiration gag, and the cuffs kept him from touching himself, or letting him free of the maddening vibration coming from whatever Tom has put inside him. It touched his prostate from time to time, with softness and delicacy, almost a ghost touch. In the beginning Marco enjoyed it, but now he wanted to came, and wriggled in his restraints. His ankles were tied down with padded cuffs, too, to prevent him to rub himself.

He let a groan escape his mouth, feeling his body as hot as never in his life.

A hand touched his back and he arched, a little from the surprise and a little for the stimulation of his oversensitive body.

A mouth closed on his neck, and he felt hot skin on his hot and sweaty skin. He moaned, knowing that body too well. Tom's hand traveled for his chest, legs, arms, neck and face, avoiding what Marco wanted him to touch the most.

And then the vibration was gone, and Marco gripped the chains of the padded handcuffs with anticipation. He felt Tom's hands keeping him in place, and soft kisses in his back and neck, before someting began to try to penetrate him. Marco relaxed a little when the familiar sensation of Tom entering on his body filled him, and when the rocking movement became faster and faster, he let a moan escape his mouth. With a last powerful thrust, Tom ejaculated, and for a while he kept hugging him, with his member inside of his body and his hot breath in his neck.

Marco wriggled, uncomfortable, and whimpered.

A hand went for his head, and set his penis free, stroking him a few times before a wave of heat and pleasure crashed over him, stealing his energy and leaving him satisfied, hot, sweaty, happy and warm.

Tom's hands freed his of the handcuffs, and then he set Marco's ankles free. With no energy left on him, the human let himself being handled for the gentle and warm hands, shuddering sometimes when his body was touched in an area more sensitive than the rest. Tom put him on the bed, still with the earmuffs, the gag and the blindfold, and began to caress his back, slow and sweet.

He reached to touch Tom, and when his hand found flesh, it began to explore. A back. A nice, firm, sweaty and warm back, that's was. Marco hugged him and felt his arms surrounding his human body, feeling how the warmth of his heart overflood to the rest of his body.

A little later, Tom untied the gag and pressed a handkerchief to clean the drool before kissing him, slow and sweet. His tongue and brain were so soft he was unable to speak, but the demon understood, without need of words. Next were the earmuffs, and the world had sounds after all, beside all the sensations of smell and touch. The blindfold came last, and Marco looked at Tom with half lidded eyes before telling him, with babbled words, he loved him.

Both melted.

.-.

It was not just for them, of course, but for Tom's sake.

He was trying to dominate some of his magic, and this spell was giving him trouble. Star could not help him, since their magic was different, but Marco had an idea. And idea which had benefits for both of them, and then smiled wide.

Tom liked it.

.-.

So there he was, with a buttplug inside of him and stroking Tom's penis with his hands. The demon was trying not to look at him, but to concentrate in the spell, while the human licked and kissed his hard member. The plug had needed lots of lube to go inside, and Marco felt as full as never in his life, and anticipated the success of the spell.

Then he felt himself empty, and Tom tossed the plug aside.

.-.

Riding Tom was nice as always, but feeling the other Tom caressing his back was like looking at the gates of heaven itself. The other was kissing Marco's neck, and the human could feel his member rubbing against his buttcheeks.

He licked his lips.

And then he was raising himself on his knees, with Tom still inside of him, and the other Tom trying to penetrate him. There was lot of lube involved, and by the way the other moved, he retained Tom's knowledge about Marco's body. The human felt like melting once the second head crossed his muscle ring, and both Toms had to hold him so he did not fell face first over Tom's chest. It felt amazing. Every inch of the way, his legs shivered and he almost came. In the back of his mind, he thanked Tom for the idea of putting the ring on him before staring.

And then he was full.

Marco felt as full as he never considered possible, full of hot and lust and warmth and love and demon's dick. Two of them. Marco moaned, feeling himself disappearing a little into all the mess of hot and sweaty movement inside and outside of him. Oh, he did cross the gates of heaven, and it felt so good he could die of happiness right then.

And the other Tom kissed his neck.

And Tom scratched his leg a little, making him jump between the two of them before his legs gave up.

And both made a sandwich of Marco, one of each side, holding him because his human legs gave up long before and he was shaking, smiling like a drunk, his brain a mess of endorphines and babbling incoherences.

Marco did not remember how it ended, but knew he was in bliss.

.-.

And then, they tried it without any restrains.

Marco was a little wary, but Tom did not see any danger on it. After all, they had been having sex for years now. Tom was not a dangerous person for Marco, and the only way to know if the “karate danger” was gone was trying. And, besides, Tom liked when Marco hugged him during sex.

.-.

There was no punching or kicking involved.

.-.

Marco knew this was not needed, but he liked it.

Tom liked it too.

Vanilla was not the only flavour, after all, and they were aware of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, the nice things you think the night before a long weekend...
> 
> Because, sometimes, I just wanna (have fun) write Tomco smut.


End file.
